


Ashley Cowgill: The Dream

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [5]
Category: Happy Valley - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Hollow Crown (2012), The Village
Genre: Alan A Dale - Freeform, Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Percy - Freeform, Hotspur - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Short Encounters, Smut with a Story, porn with a plot, www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Ashley Cowgill. Although the OC in all of my Ashley pieces is the same person, this piece can be read independently from other posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ashley Cowgill: The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Ashley Cowgill. Although the OC in all of my Ashley pieces is the same person, this piece can be read independently from other posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!

She woke up in a sweat; she’d had the dream again. She was so high on the chess she’d smoked with him, and the anti-inflammatories she’d taken made her body dance like water, just enhancing the intoxication. She watched herself in the full-length mirror as she undressed, her clothing rubbing over her skin like a lover’s touch. She wanted him. His brilliant blue eyes studded with pupils that grew huge and black like onyx when he drank her in. There was a wild fervor between them, and her body quivered with intense anticipation.

Naked, she pulled her hair down and allowed it to cascade over her shoulders. She fondled the necklace he’d given her and decided to leave it on; a platinum filigree bird with ruby wings and a diamond eye. It twinkled at her as she stared back at it in the mirror.

“I’m watching you,” She whispered at the bird, and smiled at the sound of her heady voice. Where was Ashley? She was impatient, and a moisture frothed between her legs with a sensation that made her sigh with frustration.

She made her way carefully to the bed, the high-pile carpet mushrooming softly between her toes. She bent forward and stretched her arms out across the mattress, feeling at the silk duvet. Eyeing the fabric carefully she pushed her knees into the surface and crawled to the bed’s center like a predator — her movements careful and liquid and sensual.

“Oh, baby,” She whispered, flipping herself onto her back and swiveling her hips to the side. She ran her hands down to her pelvic bone and propped her head up onto her hand when she heard the door.

He smiled playfully when he saw her, and he edged toward the bed slowly, just taking in the sight of her. She noticed his hands flinch and it made her wild for his touch.

“I shouldn’t ‘a kept you waiting,” He touched her knee and ran his middle finger down her calf.

“Just don’t do it again,” She pushed herself onto her knees and grabbed at his cotton button down, pulling his face close. His hands brushed against her bare skin only to rest on her hips to hold her firmly in place.

She looked at him longingly and pressed her lips against his mouth, the force encouraging him to groan against her with a need that filled her with a strong, pulsing heat.

Her fingers relieved the buttons on his shirt and she pushed it past his shoulders. She clawed hastily at his belt and the zipper on his pants as he mouthed at her throat with his tongue. Once he was free from his fabric constraints, he pushed her back onto the bed and ran his hand down her belly, between her legs, and allowed his fingers to toy at her wet sensitivity.

“What?” He whispered.

Guiding himself inside her torrid pleasure, he ran his hands up through her hair and squeezed, kissing her forehead as he began to rock her. She pressed her mouth against his ear.

“God, I fucking love you, Ashley.”

The voice she’d used still echoed in her ear, even as she lay in her dark room alone, covered in sweat. Waking was always such a nightmare, and she touched at her tacky throat. The bird on her neck was gone.


End file.
